gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Guardians
}} Introduction The Emerald Guardians were born on June 4, 2012, With the help of their GM, Captain Ricky Spark, And their Officers, Kakuzu Lupin and Alex Amasing. We are a guild of pirates that are determined and never give up! We fight our enemies and anything that gets in our way to achieve our goals and be victorious! We are not a guild that is looking for war, unless its for recreation, If a guild, group etc, does intend to attack, we will have to take action. If any guild has an offer of being allies or friends, you will have to see the guildmaster. They are a fair and fun guild that makes everybody feel welcomed and happy. The Emerald Guardians, Have been growing thanks to the help of their active officers/veterans and their Guildmaster, at this point, they have over 300 members already! They have been growing and achieving higher goals by training and mastering their weapons. The Emerald Guardians will continue to push forward and continue to become a better guild day by day, by the help of the guild itself it will become better and eventually become one of the most known guilds in the Caribbean. They are hoping to achieve our hopes and our goals and to always find a solution in the end, Savvy! NOTE THAT SOME OF THE CONTENTS ON THIS PAGE ARE ONLY FOR THE EMERALD GUARDIANS AND ITS ALLIES, YOU MAY STILL READ BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO JOIN THE GUILD IF YOU WISH TO LEARN MORE INFORMATION, THANK YOU. (Emerald Allies, Emerald Council, Guild Events, Ranks) PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IT IS A SPELLING GRAMMER OR IF YOU WISH TO ADD ANY COMMENTS BELOW IN THE COMMENTS, THANK YOU. PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE WEBSITE AS WE WILL CONTINUE TO EDIT IT AND ADD MORE PICTURES, UPDATES ETC. - Thank You - Captain Ricky Spark GM Of the Emerald Guardians - - Im Sorry for the Following Caps I just needed some Big Letters so most people would see it and get their attention, I don't mean to shout, but please read the following letters in Caps, Thank You. Have Fun!!! The Emerald Allies The Emerald Allies are three guilds that get together in the times of need or just for fun, they are The Emerald Guardians, The Emerald..... The Emerald.... And the Emerald.... At first, The Guildmaster, Captain Ricky Spark noticed that his guild was getting full so he had to make some subsitution guilds or just other guilds that is more like the (Emerald Guardians 2) But in a lower defensive name. The GMs That were selected to make these guilds were..... The Emerald Allies will have further information on its own page, please search The Emerald Allies on search if you wish to know more, Thank you. Updates/Current News/Information If you wish to know any public information of updates from the guild, you can wish to read here, Thank You. - Last Updated 7/15/12 2:07 PM (Central Standard Time) By Captain Ricky Spark GM Of The Emerald Guardians. - This Page and the Whole Emerald Guardians Wiki Page will be Edited and will Update new Information Every 2 to 10 Days, Thank You. News: We are glad that our guild is expanding and also getting stronger as well, I would like to congratulate our newest Emerald Allies Guildmaster, Peregrine for taking the opprotunity and the chance to be a higher rank and be the new Guildmaster for the Second Guild of the Emerald Allies! We are also welcomed that we are getting more active members and that Matthew Scurveykidd, Kakuzu Lupine (also knowned As Raul or Kakuzu), Johnny Burnmongler, And Johnny Bladesteel (Blade) has gotten membership and are getting more active, remember we need more active people and even more unlimited access pirates! Thank You! Records of The Emerald Guardians This is the page where the Emerald Guardians show their records as a guild and as Guardians, we classified these records as in, Player Records and Guild Records. If you wish to see some of our records please look below, Thank You. RECORDS SOON TO BE UPDATED!!!! Ranks Basically, this guild doesn't run on a commanding system or doesn't wish to start any wars or arguments, but just incase a guild attacks us, we will have to be prepared at any time and to always expect the unexpected... The GM and its Emerald Council has decided and agreed to make some ranks to make this guild more organized and more easier to recognize. These are the ranks that were chosen for the Emerald Guardians, And the Emerald Allies. *Recruit *Corporal *Sergeant *Leiutenaunt *Admiral *Colonel *Major (9 Of these Majors will be included in the Emerald Council.) *The Emerald Guard (There will be up to a limit of only 7 Emerald Guards, They will be the protectors of the head leaders) *Commanders (There will only be 3 Commanders and they will all be in the Emerald Council.) *Co - Generals (This Rank is for the Co - Guildmasters that were chosen to make the other guilds, and The Order of Trustworty.) *Head General/Leader (This Rank is Only for The Head Guildmaster who is the Head Leader of the Emerald Allies, Which is at this moment, Captain Ricky Spark.) Members............Recruits Veterans.............Corporals, Sergeants, Leiutenaunts, Admirals, Colonels. Officers...............Majors, Emerald Council Majors, Emerald Guards, Commanders, Order Of Trustworty (Co - Generals) Guildmasters............... Captain Ricky Spark (Head Guildmaster) Please Note that there will only be a Certain amount of these ranks in a certain guild, depending on its members and its loyalty in the guild, and also the active of its members. Job Of Each Rank/The Emerald Guardians/The Emerald Guards/Order Of Trustworty/Co - Guildmasters The Emerald Guardians and as well, The Emerald Allies have some expectations and need some help making this guild into a even better guild! Some Of the Jobs that you could help by making this Guild better will be represented in the chart below. Please do not feel pressured or feel like you are being commanded, this is not a commanding guild, but please If you could help please talk to the Guildmaster, Or to the Officers. Please Note that this Page is also some information about each Rank. Please Also Note that you do not have to Help, But If you have some spare time, we would really apprectiace your help, Thank You Mate! CHARTS AND INFORMATION SOON TO BE POSTED!!!!!!! Thank You - GM Of the Emerald Guardians - Captain Ricky Spark. Uniforms The founders of The Emerald Guardians had an idea of making Uniforms to represent each others and represent our rank in the guild and to be more noticable and recognized as a guild, These Uniforms are only optional, you do not have to wear them, but if you wish you may. These Uniforms are classified in Guild Ranks (GM, Officers,Veterans, Members) then Emerald Ranks (Recruit, Corporal, Seargent, Etc.) The Way the Emerald Ranks will be represented is by the color and type of belts, The Key is Below in the Chart. PLEASE NOTE THAT BASIC MEMBERS DO NOT HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS OR DO NOT HAVE ANY UNIFORMS, THIS IS ONLY FOR UNLIMITED ACCESS MEMBERS. Guild Events (Activities) The Emerald Guardians isn't just any guild out there in the Caribbean, They also have Guild Events! Whenever you are in need of a relaxation or just want to do something fun or productive, you can choose to attend to one of the guild events! The Emerald Guardians, have a bunch of activites and fun events that they provide, these are some of the events, *Privateering SvS (We do Ship Vs Ship, We divided the guildmembers into equally teams and fight for our team!) *PvP Tournament (Pirate Vs Pirate, We do a PvP tournament and whoever wins will recieve a prize!) *Cannon Defense (We do Cannon Defense as a Guild, If there aren't enough spaces, the remaining people will go to another Cannon Defense Station.) *Poker/Blackjack (We play Poker, Or Blackjack, Or Both! Its a good way to earn money!) *Party/Take Videos Or Pictures (We would Just Party On a Ship, Or in Our Base and take some videos and pictures with the guild!) *Armada/Fleet (We would all launch our ships, go plunderin', and rule the ocean!) *Ship Racing Tournament (We will have a Racing Tournament with our Ships, the winner recieves a prize!) *Invading an Island (We will go to a Wild Island, and invade it!) *Fishing! (We will fish as a guild on a Fishing Boat, Or on a Dock) If you wish to attend any of these events please, look at the following schedule below, Thanks! TIMES SOON TO BE POSTED!!!! PLEASE NOTE THAT THE SCHEDULE MAY CHANGE DUE TO HOLIDAYS, ATTENDANCE, ETC. If the schedule does have a change, we will announce it on the guild, before it starts. Please Also Note that Only Officers and The GuildMaster can Host these events, If there is not an Officer nor the GM, A Veteran Can Volunteer to Host it. Please Also Note that the Host will not be able to Participate in these following events, Thank You. Guild Events (Training/Plunderin') The Emerald Guardians also has their time to train and plunder, So basically, the GM or an Officer will announce when its the time to train with the guild, If you are going to participate, please join the Host's crew. If you wish to attend to a Training/Plunderin' event please look at the availible schedules below. Please remember that you do not have to be attending this or any of the following events, we are just reccomending you and offering you a chance to have a better playing time and a funner time playing this game and also with the guild, Thank You. If you wish to attend, Please look for a time open below on the schedule, Thank You! Please Note that not all guildmembers will be at the same place, Some Places will be reccommended in the schedule below for certain levels, THEY ARE RECCOMENDED But you don't neccesaraly have to go there, Thank You! - MORNING TIMES WILL BE COLORED IN YELLOW (A.M.) - AFTERNOON TIMES WILL BE COLORED IN BLUE (P.M.) -ALL OF THESE EVENTS WILL BE HOSTED ON CENTRAL STANDARD TIME For Example, If a Event started at 10:30 AM On the Central Time Zone, It would be 11:30 AM On The Eastern Time Zone, 9:30 on the Mountain Time Zone, And 8:30 on the Pacific Time Zone, Ex. 10:30 Central Time Zone 11:30 Eastern Time Zone 9:30 Mountain Time Zone 8:30 Pacific Time Zone - If you are still confused about things please try to get information on the Chatbox, Announcements will be said on the Guild before the Event starts, If you miss an Event or Come late, you can still join us, it doesn't matter what time you come, but we do have a limit of time that we have to be hosting these events. -Each Event Will last from 30 Minutes To 1 Hour And 30 Minutes. ( 30 min. - 1 hr and 30 min.) Depending on how well it goes and how many people attended the certain event, please note that this schedule may change any day, this is very important for you to know incase you would like to join an event but you do not know the right time that it is going to start. - There will be a Chart Below for the places we will go, remember that each level will have their own certain place, if you do not wish to attend this event it is fine, it is just reccomended by the Emerald Guardians Council, Etc. How To Join If you are interested in joining the Emerald Guardians, search for one of the Veterans/Officers or the Guildmaster on their home sever, Battama. Our Bases And Severs, will be changed over time, please visit this Wiki Page often to check on the following edits, If you cannot find any Emerald Guardian please list your Information when you want to meet so you can join the guild, please include *Date *Time *Server *Island - Thank You - Category:Guilds Category:POTCO